


Do We Even Live In The Same Town? aka the phone AU

by imsterektrash



Series: sterek prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Derek, Fluff, M/M, Texting, alpha/alive laura, derek and stiles don't know each other, derek get drunk and accidentally sends him a picture of his abs, derek has a bubble bath, hale pack fun, phone call au, playful stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsterektrash/pseuds/imsterektrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was blushing, hard. Because being calling pretty is one of the best compliments ever. Being called pretty feels like being compared to a rose or a sunset or something equally as cheesy and pleasing, and this guy that Stiles doesn't even know is saying something that nice to him. He would think it was creepy but Stiles started it and it was obvious the guy is pretty much a gum drop after he said "I drink a lot of green tea."</p><p>or </p><p>derek gets drunk and decides to send an ab pic to his ex.. instead of an angry reply he gets a picture of a hot mole splattered torso instead, a conversation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do We Even Live In The Same Town? aka the phone AU

**Author's Note:**

> another trash fic, from a trash girl

So Derek might've been a bit drunk. He was laughing to himself, splashing around in the tub because Laura said that he's not allowed to come out of the bathroom until he gets his shit together. Erica and him had a drinking contest at the bar on 32nd, as Isaac and Boyd just watched to see who would fall first. It was Derek but in his defense he is pretty sure Erica put more wolfsbane in his drink than hers. Boyd did end up carrying her out bridal style and Erica smiled a big lazy smile at Boyd and said, "Are you tryna hint at something?

When the pack got home Laura popped her head up from the couch, putting all of them to bed and making them drink water to sober up. She said it was her duty as the alpha to make sure her betas don't puke in the plants like freshman.  _Laura is mean_ , Derek thought to himself as he poked around with the bubbles. It was totally okay for a senior in college to like bubbles. Derek reached around the tub and grabbed what was left of the can of beer he sneaked from the fridge and downed it all in one go. 

 _We aren't gonna text Braeden because that would be dumb_ , Derek thinks. He grabs his phone and starts to carefully type in her number, but the numbers keep moving, and Derek starts to frown like a kid. When he finally types out what seems to be 7 digits he decides that he's a hot guy, and he works hard to have muscles, and he's gonna send a picture of his abs. So he does, he waits for Braeden to send her usual text that says:  **Derek don't make me block you.** Derek doesn't really care though because that's their routine. They only really broke up because she started working with the hunters in Mexico but they're better as friends anyways. How can he hate someone that let him test drive a bazooka??

**new text msg!**

**559-203-6229: 1 image**

Derek fumbles with his phone to open the message from what he thought was Braden and he sees a picture of a guy, his face isn't showing, but he's bared his pale neck and torso. It's lightly toned and scattered with moles. He has his hand placed right above his happy trail, and you can he just a bit of plaid pj's before the picture cuts off. So maybe Derek got the number wrong.. but it couldn't hurt to text back.

**to 559-203-6229:**

**I like your moles.**

Derek saves the number under Hot Moles Guy.

**new text msg!**

**Hot Moles guy:**

**i like ur abs, looks like we both like things**

Derek is still really drunk and this guy is flirting with him. Derek isn't even that good at flirting sober.

**to Hot Moles Guy:**

**I drink a lot of green tea**

**new text msg!**

**Hot Mole Guy:**

**i eat a lot of** **Doritos**

Derek frowns.

**to Hot Mole Guy:**

**I like the purple Doritos but they're bad for you**

Stiles is laughing reading the text that **Random Ab Dude** sent him. He was hanging out with Scott and Allison in their living room watching a Katherine Hiegl movie instead of Iron Man because Allison beat both Stiles _and_ Scott at arm wrestling.He excused himself and went to his room after he saw the first picture. He drooled when he opened it: a picture of a slightly hairy chest, with huge pecs, and impressively toned abs. Not to mention the dude is sitting in what looks to be a bubble bath. Stiles suddenly has fantasies about his faceless lover and him having fights in the suds. Random Ab Dude is kinda, awkward but Stiles finds it endearing enough besides he says he likes Stiles's moles how cute is that?

**Random Ab Guy:**

**you're really pretty**

Stiles was blushing, _hard._ Because being calling pretty is one of the best compliments ever. Being called pretty feels like being compared to a rose or a sunset or something equally as cheesy and pleasing, and this guy that Stiles doesn't even know is saying something that nice to him. He would think it was creepy but Stiles started it and it was obvious the guy is pretty much a gum drop after he said "I drink a lot of green tea."

Stiles didn't _mean_ to press the call button it just happens, but he doesn't press the end button either because he honesty doesn't want to. It rings twice before he hears a voice on the other line, "Hello? Hot Mole Guy?"

Stiles face flushes at the name, "Actually I'm Stiles, who are you?"

Stiles goes to lay down on his bed and he hears what sounds like water moving and then shuffling, "I'm Derek, I'm drunk."

Derek thinks that that is a really good introduction because not only is it true, but it's also very very true. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made it to his room.

"See now you being drunk makes way more sense then you thinking I'm hot," Stiles says he tries to not sound defeated but he thinks Derek might've caught on.

"I'm drunk Stiles, not blind," He was starting to feel a little more sober, better able to make conversation but still not really able to put on his pj's so he settles for just boxers.  Stiles smiles at what Derek says to him.

"Thanks."

Derek lays down on his queen sized bed and cuddles into the grey sheets, he yawns and says, "You're welcome Stiles." And Derek decides that he really likes the name Stiles. They end up talking until 4 AM, going through a lot of topics like,

"I swear my life is run by beautiful, scary women. My sister sometimes invites blind dates for me over without me knowing and just gets up and leaves when I walk into the room and I'm stuck there talking about whatever one thing we have in common for like an hour. One time the only thing me and this guy had in common was our dentist, Mr. Finklestien, which is where Laura _found_ him."

**and**

"My roommate is my best friend Scott and I swear him and his girlfriend are part rabbit, but I've never been sexiled. They have absolutely no shame in their game. They're loud too so for Christmas he got me extra strength ear plugs, and a cat from a kill shelter as a mild apology. I named her Catnip Everdeen. She's the fluffiest thing that's ever happened to me."

**not to mention**

"you sound kinda sexy when you're tired"

"really? because you sound adorable"

Eventually they both fell asleep, neither of them would able to tell you who did first though. Derek wakes up happy that werewolves can't get hung over and looks at his phone, remembering most of what happened and the tired voice he talked to all night. Derek changed his contact name to **Stiles**  with a heart next to it, but nobody would know. He realized the call was still going, he put the phone to his ear and heard soft breathing that made Derek feel calm.

"Stiles?"

"Good morning Der-Bear," Stiles said sounding tired and happy.

"Oh god I told you about the nickname? I'm never getting drunk again," Derek said groaning.

"Do you wanna get coffee with me?" Stiles asks

"Do we even live in the same town?" Derek asked

"You told me your favorite coffee shop was MaMa's, and that's just down the street from me. I'll get dressed now and I'll see you there," Stiles said and Derek pulled on some sweat pants because it was still only 9 AM.

"Okay just don't mind the bed head," Derek says.

"I love bed head," Stiles says, and Derek swears he can hear the smirk in his voice.

Stiles is sitting in a booth at MaMa's nursing his caramel vanilla latte, when someone comes in, walks to the front and orders a large hot regular. When the guy gets his coffee he turns around and makes eye contact with Stiles. If Stiles was the luckiest man in the world then this would be Derek, this guy wearing sweats and a soft looking navy blue hoodie. The guy walks towards him and takes a seat, "I like your moles," he says, "they're very pretty." Stiles recognizes the voice immediately and melts internally.

"Yeah?" Stiles says touching his neck, "I drink a lot of green tea." And they both start laughing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love everyone that reads my fics. sterek ff ppl are my ppl. let me know if you liked it! this was a bunch of random prompts i found on the AU prompt tag on tumblr.  
> my tumblr is @ papastilinki.tumblr.com


End file.
